The present invention relates generally to the field of total hip arthroplasty, and, more particularly, to a three segment modular hip stem that allows full size interchangeability between component parts, yet provides superior resistance to component disengagement during use.
Modularity in total hip arthroplasty design is an evolving concept that is receiving increased citation in the clinical literature. The advantages of these systems include off the shelf flexibility for customizing proximal and distal canal filling, as well as accommodating difficult situations of proximal deformity and bone loss. These designs, however, raise concerns that include structural compromise at the metal-metal interconnections due to stresses and intercomponent disengagement.
To address these concerns, the present invention, in summary, provides a modular hip prosthesis comprising the following components: (a) a proximal segment having an axial bore therethrough, the proximal segment including a neck lockingly engageable with a femoral head component, and further including a male tapered portion extending distally of said neck; (b) a distal segment having a proximal end and a distal tip, the distal segment further being formed with a male tapered portion adjacent the proximal end thereof; and (c) a metaphyseal segment having a proximal end and a distal end, the metaphyseal segment including a bone engaging outer surface portion, and further including an axial bore therethrough, the axial bore including first and second female tapered portions, the first female tapered portion located adjacent the proximal end of the metaphyseal segment and dimensionally configured to lockingly engage the male tapered portion of the proximal segment, the second female tapered section located adjacent the distal end of the metaphyseal segment and dimensionally configured to lockingly engage the male tapered portion of the distal segment.
The male and female tapered portions of the corresponding proximal, metaphyseal and distal segments each comprises a conical section blending into a generally parabolic-shaped section. The blended conical taper/parabolic taper geometry of each tapered portion ensures sufficient taper contact area, and decreases the interfacial contact stresses and internal body stresses under bending loading of the male/female taper junction. The conical tapered sections each have taper angles ranging from about 1.degree. to about 2.5.degree. to provide enhanced torsional resistance at the taper junctions. The proximal segment is lockingly engageable with the proximal end of the metaphyseal segment to align the axial bores formed through the proximal and metaphyseal segments. The proximal end of the distal segment is lockingly engageable with the distal end of the metaphyseal segment to align the axial bores formed through the distal and metaphyseal segments.
Optionally, the proximal segment is formed with a throughbore, and the distal segment is formed with a threaded bore adjacent the proximal end thereof. These bores are alignable with the axial bore of the metaphyseal segment. A screw, dimensionally configured to pass through the aligned bores, is threadably engaged with the threaded bore formed in the distal segment to further enhance locking engagement of the prosthesis components if desired.
The present invention provides the following advantages: (a) superior resistance to component disassociation by increasing taper contact area and reducing contact stresses due to bending and torsional loads at the taper junctions; (b) intraoperative flexibility through its modularity; (c) full interchangeability of any segment with any other segment; (d) adjustability of each segment for anteversion and retroversion independent of the position of other segments, thus allowing a universal design for left and right hip applications; (e) independent selection of leg length and offset of the prosthesis; (f) primary and revision application with the same system; (g) allows the surgeon to tailor the device to the anatomy of the patient even in the face of a revision surgery that might leave a bone deficit; and (h) the use of all styles and sizes of femoral head components.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate the detailed description and preferred embodiments of the invention, and together with the detailed description, serve to explain the principles of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that both the drawings and the description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention.